Content
by merrygloom
Summary: A rough day ends in snuggles and comfort food. Modern day/College AU.


**Yang (1:34)** :(

 **Yang (3:46)** :((

Blake frowns at the texts from her roommate, but she isn't too concerned… yet.

 **Blake (4:12)** Bad day?

She drops her phone to the side as Professor Goodwitch enters the classroom and is too busy writing notes for the rest of the lecture to check her phone. Blake wishes her laptop weren't busted – her hand is starting to cramp up from writing by hand. Goodwitch doesn't post her powerpoints online and she lectures about things not on her powerpoints so its a lot of fast writing in shorthand and guessing what information is pertinent for exams and understanding the material. Goodwitch also puts their textbook to good use so its a tough class, but at least the class doesn't feel as much like flushing money down a toilet as most classes and the professor and her TAs are willing to help any student that asks for it.

At the end of class, Blake frowns at Yang's three texts, before another comes in.

 **Yang (4:15)** ya, cant wait for netflix and pretend today never happened

 **Yang (5:06)** ;_;

 **Yang (5:06)** it got worse

 **Yang (5:46)** realized that looked bad im not fired or anything rlly bad, just jerks not leaving tips. the usual

Yang had already been off to a bad start when she'd left for work that morning, so Blake wasn't surprised that Yang wasn't having a good day. That didn't mean that Blake wasn't upset that Yang's day hadn't gotten better.

Bad costumers happen a lot, at both of Yang's workplaces – its sort of a package deal with service work. It takes all of Yang's self-discipline to not go and get herself fired for mopping the floor with worst of them, but its rarely the costumers that cause the bad days themselves. Its just a certain kind of expected exhaustion that just sometimes creeps up unannounced (also known as depression but Yang didn't like talking about it), the job and the assholes just the cherry on top of sundae of suck. A night or two of Netflix and comfort food and cuddles usually helps. On cue, Yang sends another text.

 **Yang (5:53)** Can we cuddle on the sofa 2nite?

Blake crams her binder in her bag and leaves the room, the next class already filing into the room. As Blake sits for a moment to get her stuff properly packed, Yang texts her again.

 **Yang (5:57)** nvrmind 2nites ur evening class.

 **Yang (5:58)** dont skip it or I WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Blake snorts – Yang's phone always autocorrects that phrase into caps.

 **Blake (6:02)** Need me to stop off at the store for anything else on my way home?

 **Yang (6:06)** no, u never get home frm that class until bed 10 rite? Just go to bed when u get home.

With a sigh, Blake packs up her bags and starts sending Yang cat pictures that she saves just for moments like this. She does have her evening class with Professor Port, but Blake thinks Yang needs her more. Pyrrha will email her notes on anything she's missed without even Blake asking her to (not that Blake suspects she will miss much, not much ever happens in Port's class that is relevant to their final paper and only other grade in class other than attendance) and Pyrrha will probably even write Blake's name on the sign-in sheet for her.

Blake heads to the grocery store before heading back to their shared apartment, picking up Yang-certified comfort food. Yang sends Blake smiley faces in response to Blake's barrage of cats, until Yang notices the time.

 **Yang (6:44)** pay attention 2 ur class lol

After that, Yang refuses to respond to Blake's kitty pictures, not that that stops Blake – she knows Yang is still looking. Yang might have dropped out of community college half way through her first semester, but she takes both Ruby and Blake's education seriously. Blake is rolling her eyes in the candy aisle of the store when she gets an email notification from Port.

 **Peter Port**  
Class Canceled  
Apologies class, but I'm afraid I have to cancel tonight's lecture. Read pages 234-312 and the chart on 342 for next week.

That is the other thing about Port's class – midterms were only last week and he has canceled class three times so far. Make that four now and they only meet once a week for four hours for the class. It would be a good blow-off class except attendance was a third of the grade and Port only ever bothered to cancel class a good twenty minutes after class was supposed to begin.

Well, it worked out for Blake today so she doesn't complain for once.

Blake gets home ladden with heavy bags that she passes Yang, cocooned in a comforter in front of the television in the living room, to drop in the kitchen before rejoining Yang on the sofa.

"What time izzit?" Yang mumbles blearily peeking out of her blankets. "Your last class can't be over yet can it?"

"Port canceled on us again," Blake says, not mentioning that she'd already been well on her way back home before she'd gotten the notification.

Yang wriggles out of her cocoon to offer Blake some blanket. "That sucks, this is like the fifth time right?"

"Fourth."

Yang frowns and looks at her accusingly, "You were really upset about it last time."

"I've got e-mail evidence if you don't believe me. Just worked out so I'd be able to snuggle you better after your bad day."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Yang groans, shuffling closer. "But I'll never say no to cuddling my favorite Blake."

"I'm your only Blake."

Yang laughs, unstrained but not with her usual fervor and her head going on Blake's shoulder as Blake wrapped her arm around Yang. "That's because I only need one and thats you." Blake presses a kiss to the top of Yang's hair and smiles.

Blake's never been the best at providing comfort or things like that, but Yang's gives it with ease and held Blake's hand through learning to both give and receive this kind of comfort. Blake's still not too good at either of those if they aren't for and from Yang, but she's getting there.

Yang snuggles deeper into her blankets, sighing in contentment and nuzzling Blake in the chin. "Mm, I could fall sleep here like this."

Blake hums before scooting Yang off of her. "Let me put away the groceries first then. I've got frozens."

Yang groans at the loss of contact, but quickly perks up. "Ooo, what'd you get me?" Yang looks a lot less sleepy than she did a moment ago and Blake sort of regrets favoring the groceries over letting Yang sleep.

Blake rattles through the bags as she starts putting it all away. "Cheetos, orange pop, candy, jalapeño poppers, and…, yep, Rocky Road."

"You know me so well."

"You mean you've trained me well," Blake chuckles, sticking the ice cream and poppers in the freezer. "I take it you want to eat now. What do you want?"

"All of it!"

"Yang." Blake scolds, narrowing her eyes at the living room. Neither or them can see each other, but she knows that Yang is pouting as well as Yang knows the stern look Blake's giving her.

"Cheetos, pop, and poppers then!" Yang pauses, snickering to herself "pop 'n poppers." Blake shakes her head fondly, fetching back the box of jalapeño poppers and before Blake can ask, Yang calls "Toaster oven, please!"

Blake obliges, tossing the entire bag of Cheetos in Yang's general direction and hears the rattle of Yang opening the bag, and pours the pop into two cups and sticking a straw into Yang's favorite cup bearing her favorite Achieve Men's faded face on its plastic surface

"You're an angel and I love you," Yang croons as she settles in with her pop and Cheetos, tucked into Blake's side.

"Don't settle in too much, I still have to fetch the jalapeño poppers."

Yang nods – while Blake was putting away the groceries, Yang had shut off the television and fetched her laptop. "Ruby recommend this web series Carmilla to me and I figured I was feeling something gay so its perfect. You cool with it?"

Blake hums in approval and they watch the first two episodes before the toaster oven dings and Blake grabs them from the kitchen. After that, they negotiate just how they are going to sit. Finally, Yang settles between Blake's legs, positioned just right that her head won't block Blake's view of the screen (laptop settled on Yang's knees) and sliding their coffee table close enough to easily snag cheetos and poppers and their drinks without jostling each other too much.

Occasionally Yang tries to feed Blake, blindly shoving Cheetos and jalapeño poppers behind herself and where ever she thinks Blake's mouth is. Mostly the food makes its way to Blake's mouth, with Yang's good aim and Blake's reflexes but then a Cheeto goes up Blake's nose. After that Blake elbows Yang every time she tries to feed her, which only makes Yang do it more.

Most of the food is gone by the time they get to the second season and they wipe Cheeto dust on the blanket. After a while, Blake nudges Yang to go and brush her teeth and so Blake can change to her night clothes, but after they both snuggle back onto the sofa and finish up the season.

"Mm, this is heaven," Yang sighs.

"Need anything else?"

Blake can feel Yang's eyelashes blink against her skin. "Pet my hair?"

Yang practically purrs as Blake cards her fingers through her curls, before giving massaging Yang's scalp. Blake continues until long after season zero of Carmilla finishes and even after Yang falls asleep, until Blake joins Yang in sleep, comfortable and content.

* * *

Been having a rough week (decade), wrote a fic. Less self-insert and more wish-fulfillment. I tagged as Bumblebee pair, but my aroace ass thinks of it as queerplatonic but w/e. I'm just going to sink back into the depths of my blankets and finish Carmilla with my cats.


End file.
